Remember Me
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Klaroline version of "Losing Your Memory." Renowned artist Niklaus Mikaelson loses his memory when he gets into an accident after coming home from a business trip to promote his gallery. Can his pregnant wife, Caroline help him remember her or will she lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: I got this weird idea while in the shower and I wanted to write it. It's an AU/AH, and it's sort of like the Delena story I wrote, called "Losing Your Memory." This story is going to be a Klaroline version of that story. The plot is this: Renowned artist Niklaus Mikaelson loses his memory after getting into an accident while coming home from the airport. Can his pregnant wife, Caroline, help him remember her or will she lose him forever?**_

_**Yeah, don't ask, my mind is a bit loopy. Enjoy, though.**_

**Chapter 1**

**C**aroline Forbes Mikaelson struggled to keep from crying as she waited in the waiting room at the hospital. She had received a call saying that her husband, Niklaus, had been in an accident and, not having time to really dress, she had rushed down to the hospital and was now waiting for word on her husband's condition. Damn it, why the hell were they insisting on making her wait? She was his _wife_, for crying out loud. Surely, that amounted to _something_.

She was still waiting when she saw her brother-in-law, Elijah, approach her. She was about to ask why he was here and then remembered that she had called him shortly after she arrived. His presence here was a blessing, since she could definitely use all the support she could get right about now.

"Have they told you anything?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, and I think it's bullshit that they're making me wait. I mean, I want to know how my husband is and they won't tell me anything. I tell you, Elijah, I'm going to go out of my mind wondering if Nik is going to be okay or not."

Elijah nodded. He knew that he'd feel that way too if something happened to his beloved Amelia and he had to wait to find out if she was all right. "Caroline, I know you're frustrated, and believe me, I'm worried about Niklaus as well. However, all this stress isn't good for the child you carry."

Caroline placed a gentle hand on her belly. She was nearly six months pregnant with her and Niklaus' first child, a son that they were naming Liam Niklaus. It was in that moment that she knew that Elijah had a point. She couldn't allow herself to get too stressed out, even though it wasn't going to be easy given the circumstances. Still, she told herself to try to be calm, for the baby's sake.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elijah looked up to see a doctor coming toward them. His scrubs were soaked in blood, having just come from the operating room. As soon as he got within earshot, Elijah was about to inquire about Niklaus when Caroline stood up, her concern obviously overtaking her at that moment.

"Doctor, please, tell me, how is my husband?"

"Mrs. Mikaelson, I won't lie to you, the accident was pretty bad and the damage was extensive," he replied. "Your husband lost a lot of blood, and we had to operate to reduce the swelling in his head brought on by the concussion he sustained."

Caroline gasped and placed her hand on her mouth. "Is...he..."

"No, he's alive."

The doctor's reply caused a wave of relief to wash over her. Apparently, God must've heard her prayers if her beloved Niklaus was going to live in spite of being in an accident that was serious enough to kill anyone. Tears stung her eyes and she didn't even try to fight them, just let them pour down her face. Elijah saw this and gave his sister-in-law a tissue from his pocket, looking at the doctor afterward.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to hear this," he said. "My brother means the world to Caroline and it would devastate her if it were the opposite, even more so since she's pregnant." He sighed. "Can she see him?"

"We're wheeling him to his room now, so she can see him if she wants," said the doctor. "However, he needs his rest, so try to keep the visit short."

However, Caroline barely heard what the doctor was saying and went to find Niklaus, overjoyed to know that her beloved husband was going to be all right and that Liam would know his father. She found the room after several minutes of searching and slowly walked in. He looked terrible, but at least he was alive. Once she was completely inside, Caroline grabbed a chair and sat by the bed, taking his hand in hers.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm so happy to know that you're going to live through this," she said. "When the police called to tell me that you had been in that accident, I was scared out of my mind, mostly because I didn't want to lose you before Liam was born, and I would have to raise him without you." She squeezed his hand and sobbed. "Nik, I love you, so much. You have to know that."

Elijah listened to this as he stood in the doorway. He had followed Caroline to the room after he had finished speaking to the doctor. He hated to see his sister-in-law this upset, especially since she and Niklaus had such a close relationship. True, it had its ups and downs at times, but they still loved each other. Sighing softly, he entered the room and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Caroline placed her free hand on top of his, letting out yet another sob.

After a while, Elijah said, "Would you like to stay with me and Amelia? I'd hate for you to drive home when you're this upset."

Caroline sniffed. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Niklaus would want me to look after you."

Caroline didn't discourage him, especially since she knew that he was right. She had been part of the Mikaelson family since she and Niklaus got married, and she knew just how close they were. If one member was in need, the rest would do whatever they could to make sure said member was looked after and supported.

Finally, she said, "Okay, I'll stay with you and Amelia. Niklaus would definitely want you to look after me, especially now." She sniffed again as she slowly stood up in her chair. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, though."

Elijah nodded and said nothing. Of course, what could he say without it sounding like anything he had already said? Caroline gently kissed Niklaus' forehead before she let Elijah lead her out of the room. As they walked out of the hospital and toward the car, Caroline placed her hand on her belly, feeling Liam kick her. This was no ordinary kick, and she knew it. The baby was obviously worried about his father.

"Everything is going to be fine, Liam," she whispered. "Daddy is going to make it."

_**Note: Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm nuts for starting a new story while still working on others, but this popped into my head and I couldn't ignore my muse. Anyway, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Caroline is informed about the accident that her husband, Niklaus got into.**_

_**Hey, guys! I got an idea for this chapter while I was at work and thought I'd update. No spoilers, just follow along. **_

_Elijah & Amelia's Mansion – Next Day..._

**T**he next day dawned rather uneasily as Caroline got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night, because she when she did, Niklaus' face would appear in her dreams. Sighing heavily, she stripped and walked into the shower, hoping that she could at least look her best when she went to the hospital. Of course, she hoped that she could put on a brave face, especially for her child's sake.

After she was finished showering, she stepped out of the shower and went into the room and put on an old maternity dress of Amelia's, after which she went downstairs to the kitchen, where her nose was met with the smell of pancakes. Good, just what she was craving. Amelia looked up from her task when she saw her sister-in-law coming in.

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline forced a smile at her greeting. "Hello, Amelia." She sighed. "I appreciate you and Elijah letting me stay here."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," said Amelia. "We'd do just about anything for family."

Caroline was about to respond when Elijah appeared, Evelyn in his arms. Evelyn smiled when she saw her aunt and as soon as her father put her down, she went over to her and hugged her, earning her a hug in return. The little girl then looked up at her aunt's face, noticing that her smile had been replaced by a frown.

"Why are you so sad, Auntie Caroline?"

"I'm worried about Uncie Niklaus," she replied. "He had an accident and got hurt."

"Will he be okay?"

"I hope so, sweetie," said Caroline. "I want your cousin to meet his daddy." She sighed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I wish that this wasn't happening. All Niklaus was trying to do was come home to his family."

Elijah went over to Caroline and hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair. "I know, Caroline, I know. I wish this wasn't happening either. But, the good thing you can take away from this is that he's going to pull through."

Caroline nodded tearfully and returned his hug. "Why me, though? Why am I being forced to go through this? I never did anything to deserve what I'm going through."

Elijah stepped back and looked Caroline in the eye. "Listen to me, Caroline, you're not being punished for anything, so I won't have you talking that way, do you understand? Niklaus would not want you to talk that way. He'd want you to be strong." He gently placed his hand on her belly. "Not just for him, but for Liam as well."

Caroline bit her lip and nodded. She didn't dare argue, because she knew he was right. For the next several minutes or so, it was quiet until she said, "You're right, Elijah, Nik would want me to be strong, for him and for Liam. It won't do any good to think that I'm being punished."

Amelia listened to what Elijah and Caroline were talking about and tried to keep from crying, even though such a thing was impossible. She felt bad for her sister-in-law and wished that there was more that could be done. Finally, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"If we're going to go to the hospital, we'd better eat breakfast before it gets cold."

Elijah looked at his wife and nodded. "You're right, Mel, we can't waste time." He looked at Caroline. "Are you hungry, Caroline?"

"Not really, but I think I can try to eat something," she replied. "The baby _does_ need nourishment, after all. I can't neglect my child just because I'm worried about my husband."

Elijah smiled and hugged Caroline one more time before they sat down to eat the pancakes that Amelia was cooking.

_Later..._

After breakfast, Elijah and Amelia drove Caroline to the hospital. They had dropped Evelyn off at Mikael and Eleanor's because they felt that she was too young to be here with them. As soon as they arrived, Caroline went to the desk, where she saw her other brother-in-law, Kol, who was just coming on duty.

"Hello, Caroline," he said. "I suppose you're here to see Niklaus?"

"I am," she replied. "Elijah and Amelia brought me because I left my car here yesterday."

Kol nodded and, just like Elijah earlier, hugged her to him, mindful of her belly. After a few minutes, he stepped back and escorted her to the room, where she saw that Niklaus hadn't awakened yet. Caroline then approached the bed and sat in the same chair she sat in last night.

"Hello, Nik, I'm back," she said. "I wanted to be here when you woke up." She grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "If you can hear me, I want you to open your eyes right now, or at least squeeze my hand, because I don't want to talk to myself over here."

No sooner did she say that than she felt her hand being squeezed. Gasping, Caroline looked up and saw Niklaus stirring from his sleep. With her free hand, she pressed the button on the bed to call for the nurse, who immediately answered. _"Yes?"_

"It's Niklaus Mikaelson, I think he's waking up."

As soon as she was finished calling the nurse, Caroline saw that Niklaus had opened his eyes, smiling at him as she met them. "Nik, thank God you're awake. I was so worried about you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and a sob escaped her throat. "But, I won't have to worry anymore, because you're back with me and Liam."

Niklaus blinked and tilted his head, scowling as he said, "Who are you?"

At first, Caroline thought he just said that because he was still groggy. "You know me, Nik. It's me, Caroline, your wife."

However, Niklaus said, "I'm afraid that I don't know who you are."

His words nearly made her heart stop. _Why wouldn't he know who I am? He has to know me. He's my husband, damn it. I must be in a dream or something, because there's no way in hell that this is real._

The nurse then came into the room, Elijah and Amelia following a few minutes later. Caroline got up from her chair and went straight to Elijah's arms. "Elijah, he doesn't know who I am. I don't know why, but he doesn't."

"There has to be a reason for that," said Elijah. "I'll find out." He hugged her to him. "Don't worry, Caroline, we'll get to the bottom of this." He saw Kol come in. "Kol, Niklaus doesn't know who Caroline is."

Kol nodded. "There's a reason for that. He has amnesia, which is common among people with head injuries. It could be temporary, in this case I'm hoping it is, or it could be permanent." He sighed. "The best thing that you can help him."

"Help him?" said Caroline. "How?"

"Take him places that he normally goes, or show him things he does," said Kol. "That should help him get his memory back."

"I'll do that," said Caroline, stepping away from Elijah. "I'll do whatever it takes to help Nik remember who I am, or who we all are. I don't give a shit what I have to do as long as it helps me get my husband back." She placed a hand on her belly. "And get my husband's father."

"You have our complete support, love," said Kol. "We'll help in whatever way we can."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you. I have a feeling that I'm going to need all the help I can get."

_**Note: Thus ends Chapter 2. **_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Niklaus wakes up and doesn't remember anything, which upsets Caroline.**_

_Klaus & Caroline's Mansion – 2 Days Later..._

**E**lijah tried not to show how nervous he was as he stood by the window. Niklaus was coming home from the hospital today, and he knew that this was going to be quite an uphill battle for Caroline, since he had no memory of her or the life they made together. Still, he knew how resilient the blonde was and that she wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of helping him.

His anxiety wasn't lost on any of the other members of the Mikaelson family, including his sister, Rebekah, who had noticed his behavior the last two days.

"You don't have to hide it, Elijah. Everyone knows how nervous you are."

Elijah sighed and looked at her. "I can't help it. Caroline has a lot of work cut out for her if she wants to help Niklaus remember her. She doesn't have a lot of time to do it, since Liam is going to be born within the next three months."

"She won't be alone," said Rebekah. "Nik is just as important to us as he is to Caroline, so we'll do what we can to make sure that she has all the support she can get."

Elijah forced a smile at what his sister was saying. She wasn't lying about Caroline needing a support system, especially with the task that she was about to face, and he had no doubt that she'd accept it. _It'll take most of the stress off of her,_ he thought. _Too much stress isn't good for the baby, so it's best that the whole family is involved. This way, Caroline doesn't have to do all the work herself._

_Outside the Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Caroline pulled the car into the driveway and stole a glance at Niklaus, the memory of when he said he didn't remember her still lingering in her mind. That stood out as by far the worst moment of her life. However, she forced herself to put it aside, for not only her sake, but also for her child and the husband she loved more than life itself.

"Is this where we live?"

His question brought her out of her reverie and she slowly nodded. "Yes, it is. Your family bought it for us while we were on our honeymoon."

Niklaus nodded as well and got out of the car, Caroline following half a beat later, placing her hand on her belly as she climbed out. Niklaus noticed her doing it and tilted his head in curiosity. He had seen her put her hand on her belly several times as they were leaving the hospital and he even saw her do it on the drive to the mansion.

"Why do you keep putting your hand on your belly like that?"

Caroline smiled sadly. "I'm pregnant, Niklaus. I know you don't remember, but we're going to have a baby soon." She gently took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Here, feel it."

Niklaus felt kicking under his hand and gasped slightly. "There's...There's a baby in there."

"Yes, Nik, there is," said Caroline. "That's our son."

Niklaus looked at her then. "Why can't I remember any of this?"

"Don't worry, you will remember," said Caroline. "It's going to take some time, but you will. And I'm going to help you. I'm not going to give up, not when I know that the man I married in there, fighting to find his way back to me."

Niklaus then felt her bring her hands up to his face. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," said Caroline. "I just want to see something. I'm not sure it'll work, but damn it, I'm going to do it anyway."

Not letting him answer her, she pulled him close and kissed him, stroking his cheeks gently with her thumbs. Niklaus wasn't sure why she was doing it, but he didn't protest as she conducted her experiment. However, for some reason, he enjoyed what she was doing. It felt familiar to him, even if he couldn't quite remember it.

After a few minutes, Caroline stepped back, looking into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones. She then took his hand and they walked to the mansion. Niklaus felt just how soft her hand was against his, sending a shiver up his spine. Why couldn't he remember holding her hand or even kissing her? He knew that he did, because both felt so familiar, and it infuriated him that his memory of such things was blocked at the moment and it would take time to get it back.

Elijah saw the couple approaching the mansion and came out to greet them. "The rest of the family is inside."

"You invited the rest of the family here?" said Caroline. "Elijah, are you sure that was a good idea? I don't want Niklaus to be overwhelmed. I figured that we'd do this slowly." She shook her head. "Your heart is in the right place, and I appreciate that you want to give your brother a welcome home party so to speak, but I wanted to ease him into this."

Elijah bit his lip, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I could ask them to leave if you want."

"No, they can stay," said Caroline. "But, tell them not to crowd us."

Elijah nodded and headed inside. Niklaus gave Caroline a curious look. "Are you...always like this?"

"You mean, always giving orders?"

"Yes."

"It's a nasty habit that I've had since I was younger," said Caroline. "I'd go ballistic if everything wasn't according to plan. You see, I only wanted Elijah and Amelia to be here, so that you were _gradually_ introduced to things that were familiar to you."

Niklaus nodded. "And you think that was ruined because it didn't happen that way?"

"Exactly," said Caroline. "I know that this is a lot to take in at once, since you don't remember any of this yet, but I promise you, Nik, we will get through this together." She placed his hand on her belly again. "Liam has faith that you will get your memories back."

Niklaus felt the baby's kicks against his hand again and, not sure why he was doing it, knelt down and kissed her belly. Caroline smiled sadly and ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand, feeling the silky strands against her fingers. _This will get easier over time,_ she thought. _I'll get my beloved Niklaus through this ordeal, and I don't give a shit how long it's going to take._

Caroline was brought out of her reverie when Elijah returned, looking up to meet his gaze. "I told them what you told me, and they agreed not to overwhelm him."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Elijah. I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't approve of your plan, it's just..."

"No need to apologize," said Elijah. "You're doing what you think is best for your husband, and I think that's a very noble thing."

Not letting her reply, he went back inside. Once he was gone, Caroline helped Niklaus to his feet and together, they walked up the front steps and into the mansion.

_**Note: I didn't want to sound redundant, so I'll end Chapter 3 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Remember Me," Caroline brings Niklaus home from the hospital and she tells him about the baby.**_

_**Yeah, sorry this is late (the last time I updated being July 27), but I was busy with other projects and I couldn't really focus on it. Since I'm here now, I guess I'll update, having gotten a request from Sempley, a new follower of mine. No spoilers, just read on.**_

_Niklaus & Caroline's Room – Later on..._

**C**aroline watched as Niklaus walked around the room, looking at the furniture. She had brought him up here a little while ago, having been told by Kol that if he saw rooms he frequented, it would help with the process of getting his memory back. As she watched, she placed her hand on her belly, feeling Liam kick her. She then bit her lip as she remembered the scene outside, where Niklaus felt her belly, as well as kissed it. Although he still didn't remember the fact that he was going to be a father soon, at least it was a step in the right direction.

"What are these?"

Niklaus' question brought her back to reality and she joined him by a table near the window, where she saw that he was eyeing a book he had picked up. "Those are your sketches. You're an artist. In fact, you have an art gallery that you're promoting."

"I do?" he replied. "Is this how we're able to live here?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

Niklaus nodded as well, continuing to look at the sketches. They looked so familiar, and yet, he couldn't make himself remember them. He then took his eyes off the pictures and looked at Caroline again. Shit, why couldn't he remember her? It was obvious that they were in love, having seen a huge painting depicting them as a newly married couple, as well as photos of them together, so why the hell couldn't he remember any of it?

"You look so familiar," he said finally. "Why can't I remember you? I want to, but..."

"Don't worry, you will remember," said Caroline, taking his hand. "It's just going to take time. I know it's not easy, but with enough work and determination, you'll come back to me."

Niklaus then saw that she was crying again. "Please don't cry. You're going to make me feel like I've done something to hurt you. It's bad enough that I can't remember anything, but seeing you cry like this is making it worse."

"It's not your fault," said Caroline. "I'm just hormonal right now. It's one of the occupational hazards that come with being pregnant." She sniffed as she took a tissue from the tissue box with her free hand, wiping her eyes with it. "I'm okay, really."

Niklaus then placed his hands gently on her face, just like she had done outside. "Will this help?"

Caroline didn't have time to respond when she then felt him kiss her. She returned it half a beat later. _He's probably doing it because I did it to him earlier,_ she thought. _That or he's acting on instinct. Either way, I should just let it happen._

Several minutes passed before Niklaus stepped back, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," said Caroline. "I appreciate it, really. You were acting on instinct, which I think is a step in the right direction." She placed her hands on top of his. "I don't want you to be sorry for anything, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here with you, because I know that the man I love is fighting to come back to me."

_Elsewhere..._

Little did Caroline know that while she and Niklaus were having their moment, they were being watched by a man standing in the woods outside the property, gazing through a pair of binoculars. This was Marcel Gerard, a shady art dealer that had wanted to buy the gallery. However, Niklaus had refused him, saying that it wasn't for sale, and it never will be. In fact, he was the one that ordered the accident to take place.

"Should we make our move now, boss?"

Marcel lowered his binoculars and looked at the younger man behind him. "No, Thierry, not yet. Besides, there are too many people in the mansion. The entire Mikaelson clan is camping out there. I know you're eager to strike, and I admire your determination, but you have to be patient."

"I still don't see why we have to wait," said Thierry. "They're obviously vulnerable."

"True as that is, we shouldn't underestimate them," said Marcel. "The Mikaelsons could have something planned to prevent a move from their enemies. You attack one, the rest will retaliate."

Thierry sighed in defeat and headed back to the car, climbing into the back seat. After his associate left, Marcel raised his binoculars again, this time looking at the lower level, where Elijah was sitting in the parlor, Amelia in his lap.

"Niklaus losing his memory is only the beginning of your troubles, Elijah," he said, more to himself than anyone in particular. "Once your guard is dropped, I'm coming after his wife."

_**Note: Since I don't want to repeat anything that was already said, I'll end Chapter 4 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
